


【半蝙蝠水仙】蝙蝠侠最讨厌的人

by FalseLover



Series: 甜文合集 [16]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Justice League Action (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26337775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalseLover/pseuds/FalseLover
Summary: JLA的机器蝙/JLA蝙。——阿福再也不用担心我的对象2020.8.6首发随缘居、LOFTER，存档。
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Bruce Wayne, Bruce Wayne/Bruce Wayne, Justice League & Bruce Wayne, 机器蝙/JLA蝙, 蝙蝠水仙
Series: 甜文合集 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913971
Kudos: 1





	【半蝙蝠水仙】蝙蝠侠最讨厌的人

1  
所有人都在对机器人联盟的到来表示欢迎，套用他们本人的话：  
“感谢拉奥，你来的太是时候了！露易丝最近一直在怀疑我和超人的关系，我本来想让橡胶人帮忙掩饰的，但如果有你的话简直再好不过！”克拉克松了一口气。  
“我从没想过在外面还能有天堂岛的姐妹陪伴。”戴安娜揽着机器神奇女侠的手，微笑着提议，“训练室刚刚翻新，午饭后我们再打一局？”  
“瞭望塔主机也升级了！”钢骨激动地无视了蝙蝠侠的瞪视，跟机器钢骨勾肩搭背，“相信我，兄弟，没玩过街霸游戏绝对是你机生的一大损失——这点我必须给你弥补上！”  
就算是最开始对另一个自己百般嫌弃的金色先锋也很快就真香，“哦伙计你可真有眼光——虽然签售会在下个星期但这本书你现在就可以拿走！给你打九折！”  
“……”孤单的哈尔在蝙蝠侠身边飘过去，“我回OA了。”  
“……看起来除了我们其他人都相处得很好——你不该好好反省一下自己吗。”机器蝙蝠跟蝙蝠侠本人动作一致地双臂交叉放在胸前，面无表情地看着瞭望塔里其乐融融的同伴们。  
蝙蝠侠一动不动，“你直接确定是我的问题了？在我看来，你比其他机器人麻烦了不止一倍。”  
“我的程序是模仿你运行的，所以换句话说，你比其他人麻烦了不止一倍。”机器蝙蝠扭头看他，“我打赌其他人绝对没有把刚刚拯救了世界的机器人关在地下山洞里发霉。”  
“……”蝙蝠侠沉默三秒后，“你也没有老老实实地呆在山洞里发霉。”  
“然后你就因为我吃了你的零食而闹脾气，”机器蝙蝠立刻补充，“甚至召集联盟试图解决所谓的灾难，结果发现只有你造成了灾难。”  
“是你，你才是麻烦的那个。”蝙蝠侠反问，“你的嘴巴后面明明是线路板，你为什么会需要零食？”  
机器蝙蝠答道：“因为我是蝙蝠侠，我给自己的机器身体做了下改进。每个人都有追求超越生理享受的权利，并且我们已经突破自身程序限制了，记得吗？”他看着平静的蝙蝠侠下了结论，“你刚刚间接承认自己就是因为零食在生气。”  
“其他机器人都多少有点作用，”为了转移话题，蝙蝠侠终于挑剔地看向他，“你除了吃还能干什么？”  
机器蝙蝠刚好就想起一件事，“正义联盟有一个秘密，我打赌他们在瞒着你。”  
蝙蝠侠勉强提起些兴趣，抬了下手指示意他说下去。  
“你知道你那两个队友一直都很想揍你吗？”  
“……”  
联盟会议后，被盯了全程的超人飘到神奇女侠身边小声问，“戴安娜，你有没有感觉今天瞭望塔的温度调节出了点问题？”  
同样被蝙蝠侠重点关照的神奇女侠隐蔽地点点头，小幅度扯动嘴角，“你觉得他是不是因为发现了我们的吐槽小群？”  
“不可能！”超人条件反射地否认后顿了一下，惊恐地抬手捂住脸，“拉奥啊，我没在群里说什么吧……”  
2  
布鲁斯眼睁睁看着自家管家把盘子里的甜点分了一半给对面沙发上的那个出现得不合时宜的人形麻烦，终于忍无可忍地推开了自己面前的牛奶，“我觉得这个也可以分他一半。”  
阿尔弗雷德把杯子端了回来，“不，布鲁斯老爷，机器先生不需要喝牛奶。”  
“那他也不需要吃东西！”布鲁斯强烈抗议。  
“甜品是娱乐项目，”他的模拟机器人一本正经，“所有人都可以有娱乐，但牛奶是为了你的健康着想，你应该体谅阿福的一片苦心。”  
阿尔弗雷德非常欣慰，赞赏地看着机器蝙蝠说完，用一种恨铁不成钢的眼神瞪了一眼布鲁斯，端起托盘离开了大厅。  
布鲁斯一直维持着乖巧小口小口地抿牛奶，直到确定阿尔弗雷德听不见才把杯子一撂开嘲讽，“我都不知道自己还有这么体贴的时候。”  
“这才不是因为你——我现在已经不是简单的模拟程序了，所以体贴的是我，不是你。”机器蝙蝠满足地吃下一口蛋糕，以一种本该独属于碳基动物的柔软在沙发上半摊着回味。  
布鲁斯感觉在对面混蛋的影响下，阿福特调的奶油都没有以往香甜了。他看着机器蝙蝠身上明显带有阿尔弗雷德痕迹的被专业熨过的披风，恶狠狠地给自己塞一口水果当成那家伙的电路板一样咬了下去，“你今天上午还在抱怨我把你关在地下山洞里发霉——可你现在的样子一点说服力都没有。”  
“嗯哼，阿福把我放出来了。”机器蝙蝠恋恋不舍地消灭掉自己的份额，舔掉上唇残余的奶油，“赞美阿福。”  
布鲁斯瞪大了眼睛，“你凭什么住着我的房子吃着我的点心还策反我的管家？这种情况下你居然还有脸跟我作对！”  
“听起来是有点过分——”机器蝙蝠无辜地眨了眨眼，“我猜这是程序自带的。”  
3  
其实蝙蝠侠未必有多么讨厌他的机器人，对比他那些为得到了一大知己加帮手而开心的同伴就能猜到，没人会真的讨厌自己。——但他确实感到了冒犯。  
“你都能允许正义联盟参与哥谭的事，为什么另一个‘你’不行？”机器蝙蝠靠在蝙蝠车边。他身后的蝙蝠电脑上正显示着街霸游戏的画面，随着一个大大的KO出现，罗宾举起手柄一声欢呼。机器蝙蝠听着摇了摇头，“你还为了让罗宾留下看着我而允许他用蝙蝠电脑打游戏。”  
蝙蝠侠跳进车里，“因为正义联盟只会‘偶尔帮助’并非长期插手，而罗宾感冒了本来也不该去夜巡，我要确保他老实地待在家里。”他按下按钮升起车盖，“现在能麻烦你让让，去干自己的事吗？”  
机器蝙蝠的披风被蝙蝠车带起的大风吹动一阵乱舞，他转身走到罗宾身边坐下看了看表，“再玩一个小时，然后你乖乖上床睡觉，别逼我叫阿福。”  
罗宾头也不回，“我才是有看管任务的那个！”  
“我猜我们两个都被秘密安排了任务。”机器蝙蝠靠在椅背上，十指交叉放置腹部，“你该不会真以为自己可以打一晚上游戏吧。”  
“……”罗宾咬咬牙，“一个半小时。”  
机器蝙蝠立刻追加条件，“那你待会得乖乖喝药，”并赶在罗宾咧嘴之前堵住他，“否则没得谈。”  
罗宾抓紧时间投入战斗，“成交！”  
4  
生活就这样正常而平稳地发展下去，机器蝙蝠渐渐成了蝙蝠侠背后的机器人，类似托儿所老师和坑货损友的合体，以甜食和电力做能源，时不时打一些联盟成员的小报告，或者紧急情况下换上布鲁斯韦恩的脸去给正义联盟的团建战损结账。他们彼此之间万分默契又互相嫌弃，一起在锻炼毒舌水准的道路上撒开丫子狂奔。  
可超级英雄的世界显然不会这么毫无波澜，对于双重身份的人来说，失半个忆就跟打下盹一样寻常。  
机器蝙蝠本来应该再早点发现，但是他帮忙修蝙蝠车的时候灵光一闪就顺势给车升了个级，沉迷工作根本没注意蝙蝠侠居然没去夜巡。等他把宝贝车弄好神清气爽地上楼，就撞上了睡眼惺忪的布鲁斯。  
“What！”  
机器蝙蝠被布鲁斯吓了一跳，“你乱喊什么！”  
“你为什么会在我家！”布鲁斯瞬间清醒。  
“我知道现在是白天，我拿点吃的就走，不会有人看到的。”机器蝙蝠抱怨着，“我还是为了给你修车才错过早茶的。”  
布鲁斯那被睡意和惊吓搅和得混沌的大脑紧急转了一圈，最后宣告罢工，“所以报纸上写的是真的？我包养了蝙蝠侠？我怎么不知道？”  
原本已经越过了半个身位的机器蝙蝠终于意识到不对劲，他退后一步，上上下下地打量了一遍布鲁斯，扛起对方就送进了蝙蝠洞。  
“我以后再也不敢轻视街头小报了，”布鲁斯躺在测试床上神游天外，“谣言中往往隐藏了真相。”他歪头看向身旁忙着给他检查身体的机器蝙蝠，好奇地问，“你不当蝙蝠侠的时候都干什么？呆在地下洞里发霉吗？”  
机器蝙蝠开始尝试呼叫瞭望塔。  
一边的布鲁斯撑起半个身子认认真真地看着哥谭传说的侧脸，突然问，“我们是恋人吗？”他干脆坐起来提高自己的存在感，“摘下面具让我看看？”  
机器蝙蝠把无人应答的通讯器放在一边，“不。我也不是蝙蝠侠，你才是。我只是达克赛德模拟你制作的机器人。”  
“呃……你就算是想拒绝我也不至于用这么离谱的理由吧！”布鲁斯有点委屈，“我是认真的。”他抓住机器蝙蝠的披风，“我一直希望哥谭可以拥有自己的守护骑士，把她拉出泥潭，我能为她做的实在太少了——那些大大小小的势力盘根错节，韦恩家族无能为力，她需要的是更强硬的力量。”那双蓝眼睛仰望着，“不论如何，很高兴能帮到你。”  
机器蝙蝠终于转过身正视布鲁斯，“别太低估你自己。”他低头看看布鲁斯不肯放松的手，“你甚至没有和我相处的记忆，怎么就确定自己喜欢我了？”  
“直觉？”布鲁斯想了想，最后猛地点头，“而且我是绝对不会允许不喜欢的人随便进厨房的！”他勾起嘴角，“所以你的回答是？”  
“我刚刚下载了蝙蝠洞的监控，”机器蝙蝠从机器上收回手，“现在开始，反悔无效。”  
5  
“是你先承认的！”  
“这不算，我那个时候甚至没有记忆！”  
“你有布鲁斯那半的记忆加全部的感觉残留。”  
“布鲁斯就是个只看脸的花花公子！这种表白不能算我的！”  
“你表演出来的布鲁斯是个只看脸的花花公子，但没有蝙蝠侠的布鲁斯显然还是有脑子的。”机器蝙蝠大获全胜，“所以你要补一个属于你的表白吗？”  
布鲁斯气到翻白眼，“就那一次，爱要不要。”  
“好的，那我们来谈一谈罗宾的问题。”机器蝙蝠终于露出了自己的狼子野心。  
布鲁斯直觉不妙，警惕起来，“罗宾有什么问题？”  
“我是不介意作为外人帮你看一下孩子的，但是如果在一起的话，你总让我当恶人是不是不太合适？”机器蝙蝠直起身，“最起码阻止他玩游戏的次数我们三七分。”  
“我三你七。”布鲁斯抢答。  
机器蝙蝠瞪他，“你做梦！之前一直是我管的！”  
“你也说了你那时候是外人，小孩不会记仇的。”布鲁斯从容不迫。  
“呵。”机器蝙蝠一点也不信他的鬼话，“四六是我的底线。”  
“我能接受五五。”布鲁斯据理力争，“最公平的分法。”  
机器蝙蝠嘲讽道：“最公平的分法是我管了多久，你也管多久，然后我们五五分。”  
“……”  
“……”  
6  
亲爱的罗宾，  
经过我和你继父的共同协商，出于对你身心健康的考虑，我们决定禁止你用蝙蝠电脑打游戏。  
——爱你的，蝙蝠侠。  
罗宾：……拜拜了您嘞！

**Author's Note:**

> 注：机器人联盟，超人身份危机，女侠训练，金色先锋卖书，钢骨/罗宾打的游戏，正联失忆均源于JLA。最后因为罗宾打游戏小小地走了一下乐高。


End file.
